


(my) comfort items

by Kyle0beez



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ClingyInnit, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IRL Fic, Nightmare, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Tommy just need hugs and comfort, Tommy wake up from a nightmare and feels alone, Tubbo is mentioned, comfort items, he got this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle0beez/pseuds/Kyle0beez
Summary: Tommy wakes up shaken from a nightmare. Since his brothers are not at home to comfort him, he decides to improvise.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 28
Kudos: 776





	(my) comfort items

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I was bored, okay?

Tommy wakes up with dry tears on his cheeks.

He's almost suffocated with the sheets and cringes as he shudders. His eyes getting used to the darkness he himself made when embedding himself with the comforter.

His heart pounded in his chest and his whole body shook at once, like an earthquake. His breathing is not really labored, but he felt it heavy between the occasional sniffles. The salty, dry tears were starting to itch as they brushed against the cotton-stuffed polyester fabric.

His first move was to stretch his arm out of the comforter and grope beside his pillow. By some miracle, his sheet was not so wrinkled and he still hugged the bed as it should have been, Tommy usually moves a lot.

The cold blast from the air conditioner made his hair stand on end. He tapped his fingertips three places before he managed to find the cold glass of his cell phone almost empty. Tommy pulls his cell phone into its cocoon in more haste than he needs. The tension of the nightmare making it act incoherently.

It's early, he guesses. At this point he should listen to Phil's movement downstairs and Wilbur and Techno's vague conversation in the kitchen — since they always woke up together. There were days when he heard the melody of Wilbur's guitar in the next room, early in the morning. There were also days when he listened to Techno's keyboard and mouse hitting violently through the thin walls. Phil was not too loud, to be honest.

His knees almost touch his chest and his arms are bent, he holds the phone in his hands and almost embraces it. Its long limbs make these a good distance from the screen and your face.

9:34 P.M. The display indicates.

Okay, early. But not in a house where opening hours start at eight in the morning or earlier.

Phil was an old man who came home from work and slept at nine at night and woke up early to do things that adults do. Techno was a bat and Wilbur kept pace. Even so, they woke up to school just before eight o'clock. Tommy studies in the afternoon and has a job at the Tubbo's flower shop on saturday mornings (yes, a boy responsible for his own money, even though he only helped clean the place and earned little compared to other places. But Tomny likes to work with his best friend, that matters), so he got used to waking up at the conventional time of eight o'clock or earlier.

To be so 'late' and so quiet is suspect, to say the least.

He sits on the edge of the bed, with his knees bent and his bare feet bending over the fabric. When he touches the ground, it's cold and he shrinks without realizing it.

The way to the door is tortuous and cold when he is taken by the thermal shock of being wrapped in the blankets. His typical red and white T-shirt, which he repeats whenever he can, is not enough. Then, when he opens the door it's almost liberating to take your feet off the wooden floor and touch the carpet in the hall.

"Wil?" Tommy's voice comes out more childish than he predestined. "Tech? Phil?"

The silence makes him feel insecure. He closes his own door as he sneaks up the stairs.

Let's be fair here. Tommy is not afraid. He's not afraid to be alone. And he's definitely not sticky with his family (even though everyone tends to disagree with this part).

He just woke up scared of a nightmare he doesn't remember, but fear is still holding him down and being in a house alone is not the best definition of security.

Tommy feels better with the warm noise of Wilbur and Techno's voice. From the pots Phil uses to cook falling on the floor or the dishes hitting each other when they dry the dishes together for some reason. He likes the music on the television in the living room that Wilbur puts on, or the morning news that has more funny news than the really sad ones.

When all Tommy wants is the comfort of not being alone, he doesn't care where the noise comes from, as long as he knows his family is around.

There's a yellow post-it attached to the end of the stair railing.

He hurried down the floor, a little apprehensive, as if something was going to grab him from behind. He skips the steps and almost falls to the ground when he lands on the last one. He grabs the rail for balance and crumples the paper because of it. Tommy smiles with a bittersweet memory of when he fell on the wall because of the curve of the stairs and he broke his tooth.

Tommy still has a part of his front tooth missing, but they don't need to talk about it.

This situation was funnier now than it was on the day. It was scary and his gum hurt a lot. The care he received from Phil and his brothers was almost rewarding. And lots of ice cream.

 _Lots_ of ice cream.

However, there is no rebuke from Phil or laughter from Wilbur when he almost fell. Only an empty room and kitchen with the lights off. Luckily, the curtained windows light up everything, so he doesn't have to panic about the darkness.

"Phil?" He calls weak again, the answer never comes.

His home never looks so threatening, he's never so afraid. However, Tommy is shamefully shaken.

He rips the yellow post-it off the wooden railing. The words written are from Wilbur's handwriting, written in black pen.

Tommy is not very happy with the message.

_'Hey, Toms. Phil, Techno and I went to work things out for the new house **:D !!!** We leave food on the kitchen counter. Do not burn the residence.'_

Tommy mutters angrily. He was left out this time. That was not fair.

He crumples the paper in his hand and realizes that he has no pockets to keep the post-it between his shirt and his fish pajama shorts that he shamelessly stole from Phil when he heard it was too long on him. Tommy then throws the paper over to the kitchen and snorts more moodily when the trash doesn't fall into the trash.

His steps to the kitchen are slow. He shudders a little cold even with the sun outside and prays that he won't catch a cold in the middle of the holidays. He sits on the kitchen island bench and doesn't feel too excited about eating that reheated lunch project that, perhaps, could be delicious at another time. Now, just thinking about eating something like that makes his stomach turn.

Knowing that no one would stop him, he gets off his chair and goes around the kitchen island to get a packet of popcorn from the cabinets over the sink that are tall even for him! They're at the level of the beginning of Wilbur's forehead. Tommy and Will are tall, yes, but those cabinets are overkill.

He grabs the microwave popcorn package and tears it up. Bacon popcorn, the purple wrapper reveals ( _oh, the sweet cannibalism_. Techno would say something weird like that). He throws the popcorn into the microwave and puts in the necessary minutes.

He runs through the kitchen. It has exactly nothing to do.

Tommy is feeling lonely to say the least.

A black cap on the back of the sofa catches your eye.

Tommy tiptoes, more secretive than he needs when he is alone at home, but he feels compelled to be discreet.

He pulls on Wilbur's cap very lovingly, to be honest. He slides his thumbs through the fabric, and smiles because in all the memories with Wilbur, he is always comfortably wearing a hat. He can also say that Wilbur can feel a little incomplete without, given his 'traumatic' experiences when he loses a cap of his seven different ones.

Tommy hesitates a little before putting the cap on his head. It seems a bit inappropriate, since Wilbur has so much haste for them. However, he is feeling his older brother talking. If Wilbur were here, Tommy would come down the stairs and hug Wilbur around the waist, expecting some attention and care.

It's uncomfortable to put on for a moment, Tommy is not used to wearing it and needs to adjust it backwards when it becomes very uncomfortable in the ears. But he smiles anyway when he does.

Tommy is not sticky. But he feels more secure when he wears Wilbur's hat, as if an important part of his older brother is with him.

Then Tommy runs to the stairs to pick up other important items from his family.

He ignores Phil's door, which is right at the beginning of the hall and stuck to the top of the stairs. First, he goes straight to the room that Techno and Wilbur share.

The wooden door opens with a creak and Tommy does not turn on the light in the room even though it is dark, the curtains let few rays of brown light into the room that has that brown color.

Technoblade's bed is behind the door, parallel to Will's on the other side of the wall. The room is too small to fit two wardrobes, which are very large cupboards since they have no closet, and the desk they share. But Phil made it work in a way that none of them understand.

This is one of the biggest reasons why they need to move.

There was a lot of privacy. Tommy got himself a room because neither Techno nor Will wanted to share a room with him (which is very unfair in Tommy's view, because he would be a _great_ roommate).

They were kind of taking it with the belly. There was little space, but Techno was not spacious and Wilbur was not at all territorial. So it was functional most of the time.

Only Wilbur started dating a few months ago. A very nice girl who sang in high school singing classes and Tommy crashed a few times, and the girl was always very kind to him, even though she didn't know he was Wilbur's brother.

This made Phil start to be interested in a change.

But then, **Techno** started dating an unknown guy, whom he wouldn't tell anyone even if it was his secret for his life.

(In which Tommy just knew he was a guy, because at a Wilbur breakfast, thinking that only Techno was in the kitchen, he practically shouted to the whole family:

"So, Technoblade, how's your boyfriend doing?"

Tommy had a fit of laughter while Phil tried to ease the situation, with Techno as red as the tomatoes Phil used to cook.

Still, Tommy was subtly more gentle. He leaned on Techno for a few more moments of the day and walked beside him on the way to school. Tommy refused to admit that he was giving Techno a little support, even though no one asked).

All of those occasions, plus the fact that Wilbur was starting his own band and Tommy was more open to social gatherings — aka, he made more friends than just Tubbo — Phil thought it pertinent for them to start finding a little bigger place for them if install.

Tommy was thinking that maybe he could adopt a dog.

Tommy doesn't have to look far to find Techno's favorite red jacket. It always hangs on the headboard, ready for use.

Tommy curls his fingers over the soft, warm fabric and is delighted to have to wear it while he still feels cold. The coat that Techno always wears is red, it looks like one of those king capes. It's hood is of fuzzy stuffing which, when Techno ties the mangoes' sleeves over the shoulders, is identical to a king's cape.

There was a time when Technoblade wore the same coat all the time, until he started to be called stinky by Wilbur and succumb to peer pressure and wear other clothes. But his 'cover' has never ceased to be his older brother's favorite item.

Tommy tangled up in it. He put the sleeves on and zipped the silver zipper up to the top. And Tommy could be tall, but Techno is slimmer than Wilbur and him, so the jacket looks suspiciously big on him. The collar almost reaches your mouth. The ends of the sleeves are slightly bitten and punctured, as it is a bad habit that Techno tends to repeat when he is nervous.

But it's perfect, it's Techno and it sounds like Technoblade. It feels hot inside in every way. As if you could heat a fireplace with mechanical energy or face Wilbur when he is angry.

He feels confident and confident, like when Techno hugs Tommy at a glance when he is the only one who realizes when Tommy is very stressed.

So when Tommy leaves his older siblings' room, he doesn't feel as much fear as he normally does when opening Phil's room.

Unlike the others, Phil's room is cold. It is kind of dark blue because of the curtains and walls and is lighter than all the other rooms in the house. Phil currently has a double bed even though he is single; and he has some family photos of them framed on the nightstand that make Tommy's heart warm.

Even with all that confidence, Tommy cautiously stretches inside and is disappointed when he doesn't find Phil's fisherman hat hanging anywhere.

Tommy decides to improvise.

He asks for a small excuse me, even though he knows that no one will answer. At times, he has the paranoia that his brothers will come out of nowhere and laugh at him for escaping loneliness that way. Which makes him hesitate for a brief second before he cuddles up on one of Phil's pillowcases without a pillowcase and curls his duvet around his arm. Tommy is almost satisfied, but feeling particularly brave, he sneaks into Phil's closet — the only one who has one, unfair — and steals one of the socks that has a sample. The pattern is of Minecraft hearts and Tommy lets out a warm laugh.

He has a little difficulty putting on the sock, it is slightly loose on his feet, since Tommy is almost 1m,90cm hight and wears the same shoe size as Tubbo.

Tommy sits sleepy for a few seconds before quietly leaving the room and closing the door. He goes down the stairs carefully and drops the pillow when he scratches his eyes sleepily.

Tommy goes over to the white sofa and throws the pillow and straightens the blanket so that it looks like a makeshift cabin. He closes the living room and kitchen curtains and takes the popcorn from the microwave. Tommy decides he's going to eat right out of the bag.

He takes control of the television and when he calls, the local news reports a news about a cat that barks, but Tommy is not that interested. He switches to Netflix and visits the catalogs, wandering upright, until he decides to surrender to his favorite movie. Up is set to medium volume on television and Tommy smiles at the opening, even though his eyes are almost closing.

He nestles on the blankets and burns himself a little with the steam from the popcorn.

He unzips and takes his arms off the sleeves of Tech's coat, so it looks like he has two blankets. Wilbur's cap can't stay on your head at this point, so he grabs it and nestles with it in his hands. He shuffles his feet together to feel Phil's sock still there.

He feels so warm, so protected and loved, even though his brothers and Phil are not here to help him. He feels safe as when they are around.

Tommy loves his family so fuckin' much. He loves comfort and confidence.

The characters' highly decorated lines start to get confused in his brain, he is not paying so much attention anymore, but Tommy continues to watch the flashy colors of the television, until he is swallowed by the darkness of his own eyelids.

* * *

  
Tommy is more asleep than awake when he hears the front door open.

He doesn't even move, Tommy can't. His brain is slow and sleepy and confused, he wouldn't even have had that glimpse of reality if Tommy hadn't been sleeping so exaggeratedly light.

"Tommy, we're here." Wilbur says.

He thinks Wilbur thinks that Tommy is awake because of the television on. But it's just a squeak and he doesn't recognize any of the voices.

He doesn't know when he started sleeping, or even how much time has passed. And, for some reason, he wants a hug.

He hears Technoblade's weary growl and Phil's giggle, but then he senses the presence of someone on the couch and he tries to open his eyes to show that he's waking up, but Tommy gives up on the idea faster than it comes.

Tommy thinks he ended up dozing off while his brothers' voices are overshadowed, so he kind of wakes up halfway up the stairs with Wilbur's humming. He squints his eyes, but doesn't think he's noticed.

The door to his room is opened and Tommy snuggles further into his older brother's chest. Because he is sleepy and confused and Wilbur is all he wanted before he went to sleep.

He is left in bed, covered with his own blankets and he thinks he still has Technoblade's coat. Phil's socks are still there, as far as Tommy can feel. But he doesn't feel the cap.

When he feels Wilbur walk away, he reaches out and lightly grabs the end of Wil's shirt.

Tommy is a little dizzy from sleep, he wants to close his eyes and sleep again, but he doesn't want Wilbur to leave, he wants to be rewarded for the lack of attention he had when he woke up.

He opens his eyes very slowly, he sees Techno standing at the door and Wilbur looking at Tommy's hand holding the fabric of the sweater. When Tommy's hand starts to slip, Wilbur surrenders.

Tommy watches his older brother sitting in the empty space on the bed when he curled on his side. Wilbur leans against the wall and Tommy continues to hold Wilbur's clothing, even when his touch seems so distant and so weak. Wilbur starts stroking his head in a mess, and Tommy immediately goes out.

When he wakes up a few hours later, he will have the vision of Wilbur and Techno sleeping in his bed, all of them fighting for a piece of space. More comfortable than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dare: Tommy is neuroatypical or not?


End file.
